


捣蛋双熊 Troublemakers

by Cunana



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl!Dick & Nightwing!Damian for Halloween!<br/>背景：布鲁斯刚起死回生。重启前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	捣蛋双熊 Troublemakers

背景：布鲁斯刚起死回生。重启前。

1\. 达米安•韦恩的执念

谁都知道达米安不喜欢万圣节。如果你不小心问起他关于为什么要在这样一个日子呆在家里的原因之类的事情，你很可能会得到一记拳击，正中眼眶。然后是踹中下巴的一脚，你会直接飞出他的房间，准确地落进阿尔弗雷德安置在走廊上的垃圾桶里。  
这正是迪克遭到的待遇。但是因为他在过去的十多年里一直严格地自我训练，并且，因为他是蝙蝠侠——耶，没错——所以他完美地仰起脸，躲过了从下面袭来的那一拳，紧接着又侧过身，像一根在风中站立的羽毛一般轻微地抖动着，左右避让开了达米安接踵而至的攻击。  
“我们现在可不是在训练室，还记得吗。”迪克一边扶正了门口架子上摇摇欲坠的装饰相框，一边抱怨道，“你得注意点自己的动作。要是打碎了什么，阿尔弗雷德不会高兴的。而且买新的东西都得让我掏钱。”  
“你大可不必担心钱的事情。”达米安双手背到身后，趾高气昂地仰着脸，“韦恩企业尽在我的掌控中，我们正在疯狂赚钱。”  
哦，该死的疯狂的天才少年。迪克用忧郁的目光看着相框里微笑着的布鲁斯。已经够可怕的了大龄单身富豪义警，你的儿子在十年后一定比你还要可怕。  
“我要怎么做你才会和我出去？”迪克把相框放回原位，“别那么固执嘛，今天是孩子们的节日！”  
“我，不，是，孩子。”达米安一口回绝，“天下圣灵之日不该是什么用来满足幼稚变装幻想的游戏日——都是凯尔特人把鬼神和宗教混为一谈。”达米安长篇大论地发表了一通自己关于通俗化宗教节日的见解。而迪克睁大眼睛，他脑内自带的翻译机把小男孩所有的话都翻译成了巴拉巴拉巴拉。他讨好地点着头，看着达米安的嘴巴一张一合，直到那张嘴里终于又开始说些有意义的话了——“我不会向任何人低头要糖。”达米安说得斩钉截铁，“而且今晚会有上百个蝙蝠侠和罗宾在哥谭的街道上游荡，我绝对不会出门的。”  
“原来你担心撞衫的问题？”迪克微笑起来，“可我敢打赌你会是全哥谭最酷的罗宾。”  
“那不是我担心的！”达米安终于失去了耐心，他压迫感十足地向前迈步，把迪克逼出了他的房间。“而且，我就是全哥谭最酷的罗宾！我就是罗宾！”  
房间门被暴躁的小男孩狠狠地摔在了迪克的脸上。  
“看来。”迪克对着禁闭的房门叹气，他提高了嗓门，因为他知道小男孩依然站在咫尺之外，“我只好采取点特殊行动了。”

2.芭芭拉•高登的噩梦

当迪克再次出现的时候，达米安正在游戏室里。他一边单手倒立练习肌肉，一边操纵着手柄，同时还在看一部电影。  
在迪克进房间前五分钟的时候，他接到了芭芭拉的电话。他能听出高登小姐在电话另一头咬牙切齿，像是个小女孩一样歇斯底里，“替我好好收拾他！”她命令达米安，“这是一项任务！”  
在简短的通话中达米安并没有得到什么实用的信息。他不知道芭芭拉在为什么生气。但是他可以肯定，迪克绝对惹毛了芭芭拉。而且那个家伙很快就将出现在他面前，为此付出代价。到那个时候，一切都会明了。他很乐意替芭芭拉做点什么。她经常送他实用的小礼物，也从来不会像其他人一样试图摸他的头。  
在迪克像是一片黑色的影子般飘进来的时候，达米安像是被人猛撞了一般向后倒去。他的手柄滑脱出去，游戏中的他被敌人踩在脚底狠揍，现实中的他踩着墙壁翻过身来，落在了地上。  
“笨蛋！”达米安惊魂未定，毫不客气地对迪克骂道，“你干了什么？！”  
“嗒哒！”迪克得意洋洋地亮相，抖动着短小的披风，原地转了个圈，“我就知道芭芭拉的衣服我穿着会很合身！”  
“不，它并不合身！”达米安怒吼道，“把蝙蝠女制服脱下来，格雷森！”  
“不，它很合身！”迪克幼稚地反驳，“我又不是第一次穿了，我可不会被你蒙骗。”  
“上次穿它的时候你才多大？”达米安质疑道，“十五岁？”  
“差不多吧，十六岁？”迪克托着下巴，以一种很知性的姿势倚靠在墙壁上，配上他身上那套紧绷无比的蝙蝠女制服，这画面可怕极了，“过去的十年里我并没有发胖，也没有长高太多，我觉得没什么问题啊。”  
问题是：你是个肌肉发达的男人！达米安的视线从迪克撑满了制服的胸部上移到他面罩后面闪亮的红色假发，最终不忍心再向上看。“你最好滚出我的房间。”他建议道，“否则我会狠狠揍你一顿。芭芭拉会很高兴的。”  
“哦，不是吧，芭芭拉！”迪克哀嚎道，“我偷衣服的事情她知道了！？”  
“她五分钟前来过电话。”达米安眯起眼睛，“你不可能偷神谕的东西而不被发现，笨蛋。”  
“但你不会打我的。”迪克谄媚地弯下腰，似乎想拥抱达米安。从这个角度看他的胸部更加惨不忍睹了。达米安皱着眉向后退去。“你会和我出去的，对吗？”迪克一直背在身后的手终于抽了出来，他拿着一件小款的连体制服——“我在回来的路上去童装店买了一件万圣节特别款夜翼制服——这家店的做工竟然比真正的夜翼制服还要精细呢，我保证。”  
“不。”达米安拒绝道，但是他的视线胶着在那件黑色的，带亮蓝色条纹的紧身衣上。哦，那真是一件漂亮的制服。没错。以他专业的眼光来看，那也是一件很棒的制服。  
事情是这样的。达米安一向对夜翼的制服颇有好感。首先是因为，它符合美学。然后，它确实很能体现衣服主人的性格品质。最后，在他父亲死后，各种蝙蝠侠混战的被称为披风争夺战的那段时间，一直是夜翼保护和照顾他。他还记得夜翼抱着他从滑翔翼上跃下的感觉。他该死的受了重伤，而夜翼的胸口和手臂像是一一堵发光的墙，把他环绕起来。那蓝色的条纹像是一道从漆黑的裂缝中浮现的河流，源源不断地流淌进他的梦里。  
“罗宾，夜翼，蝙蝠侠。”迪克在达米安犹豫的刹那抓住了机会，“这是一个男人成长的必经之路，达米安，你今年穿夜翼制服，明年就可以当蝙蝠侠啦。”  
达米安在原地沉思了一会儿，然后突然袭击了迪克。战斗结束的时候他骑在迪克的胸前，从他手中夺走了那件小号的夜翼制服。迪克的蓝眼睛在蝙蝠女面罩的孔洞里看着他，因为惊讶而睁大着，傻乎乎的，和他所熟悉的那个蝙蝠侠完全不一样。  
“我，达米安•韦恩。”达米安宣布道，“从迪克•格雷森手中夺得了夜翼制服。”

3．迪克•格雷森的失落

事情是这样的。为了哄骗达米安和自己一起出门过万圣节，迪克偷来了芭芭拉的蝙蝠女制服。而因为实在是很想让所有人看到格雷森穿蝙蝠女制服的样子，所以达米安决定勉为其难地穿上夜翼制服，陪格雷森上街去。  
但是他没想到，格雷森竟然真的带他去要糖。他本以为只用在街上逛一逛，顺便巡逻一下哥谭，然后找一家餐厅吃一顿晚餐就可以结束这次变装之旅了——他说过，他不会向任何人要糖。  
“当然啦。”迪克笑眯眯地回过头对他说，他正一手叉腰，另一只手鬼鬼祟祟地拍打他们面前的那扇门，“谁让你要糖了？我来要糖，你只要负责对每家的女主人微笑就好。”  
微笑？这个简单。达米安扯开嘴角，露出一个狞笑。迪克惊恐地摇了摇头。达米安耸耸肩，表情扭曲地露出八颗牙齿，迪克猛摇着手，做出被扼住脖子一般无法呼吸的表情来。达米安皱起眉，恶狠狠地瞪着迪克，而这时门打开了。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”这间屋子的女主人尖叫道，“啊啊啊！好可爱的小夜翼！”  
她扑了过去，像是玩一个大号公仔一样拍着达米安的脸，“看着凶巴巴的小表情！真是个好演员呢，是不是啊？阿姨这里有好多糖，你要多少都没问题？”她往达米安的怀里塞着糖果。  
“Trick Or Treat……”迪克满脸笑容地问道，声音被完全盖住了。  
“哦，老天。”女主人这才注意到迪克，她挑起眉毛，“你……发育得可真不错啊，小姑娘。”  
达米安大笑起来，像是吸进了小丑笑气一般喘不过来。迪克尴尬地微笑着，捏着嗓子回答，“是吗，谢谢您，夫人。”  
他抬着手臂，掀起披风，学着当年芭芭拉的样子做了个妩媚可爱的动作。  
门被慌张地摔在了他的脸上。  
走过一个街区后，达米安抱着装满糖果的纸袋走在前面，而迪克拖着空空的纸袋跟在后面。达米安的脸上挂着得意洋洋的笑容，根本停不下来。他回过头，催促迪克走快一点。  
“这个街区很乱。”迪克的步伐有些犹豫，“很可能要不到糖，我们还是别去了。”  
“哦，你怕了吗，格雷森。”达米安把嘴里的糖从左边推到右边，他的脸颊鼓鼓的，看起来很欠揍，“别担心，我会分一点糖给你的。”  
“嘿，这可不是什么比赛！”迪克抗议道，“你要到糖，我很高兴，我不需要你来同情我。”  
“我并没有要到糖。”达米安又剥开一颗糖，“是他们硬塞给我的。”  
“那也是因为你的制服很可爱。”迪克充满怜爱的视线从达米安的身上划过，“咦，怎么有这么多小朋友在这个街区跑来跑去？这里很危险的。”  
达米安挑起眉，顺着迪克的视线扭头看去，结果看到了一个熟人。  
“嘿，科林！”他朝红发的男孩挥着手。  
“啊！达米安！”科林兴高采烈地向他们跑来。他扮成了——超人。老天。超人。太老土了。达米安皱起眉。在看到科林满满的糖果袋子时，他的眉头皱得更厉害了。在这个街区要到这么多糖？这简直比被注射了毒液反而获得超能力的几率还要小。  
“哇，超人！”迪克的脸上出现了缅怀之情，“我在万圣节也扮成过超人！虽然我一次也没出去要过糖。”他的声音听起来有些失落。达米安痛恨自己一瞬间的心软——他竟然替格雷森感到难过。他知道格雷森在成为罗宾之前一直住在马戏团里，每年都要环绕世界旅行一次，大概是没有机会过万圣节的。  
而来到韦恩家之后，以父亲的性格，肯定是不会带格雷森出去过节的。  
“所以，达米安，这次你能陪我出来要糖，我真的很高兴。”迪克真诚地对达米安说，“真的。”  
“好啦。”达米安生硬地安慰道，“只要你听话，明年我们万圣节我一定还会抽出时间陪你的。”  
哦，该死，他说出了一句承诺。迪克的眼睛立刻亮了起来。科林看看迪克，又看看达米安，大笑起来，“你看起来倒像是他的妈妈，达米安。”  
“哦，我不是达米安的妈妈。”迪克礼貌地纠正道，“我是他的哥哥。”  
科林的表情瞬间扭曲了一下。他的笑容僵硬起来，说话也结结巴巴，仿佛一块美味的草莓软糖在他嘴里变成了一坨强力薄荷牙膏，“哦，哦……原来是这样。”他向后退了一步，似乎想和这位壮硕的蝙蝠女保持距离，“那么，我要先走咯。祝你们都要到糖！顺便一提，拐角那家的大叔给的糖超多。”  
拐角的大叔？  
迪克和达米安对视了一眼，露出了古怪的笑容。他们一定得去拜访一下这位大叔。

4.杰森•陶德的秘密

“那个‘大叔’听起来不是什么坏人。”迪克一边走一边分析道，“我是说，他给小孩子很多糖，从这点上看，他是在做好事。”  
“人贩子也会给孩子很多糖。”达米安无情地反驳道，“虽然科林还活蹦乱跳的，但这不能说明什么。他的血液里有毒液。我们不能确定那些糖里面没有什么药，或是纳米科技产品，或是定位器。”  
“说得没错。”迪克承认道，和达米安达成了共识，“所以我们必须得去看一眼。”  
当他们走到拐角处的时候，一群孩子正蜂拥着拐过弯来，几乎和他们撞成一团。蝙蝠女和夜翼灵巧地分开，闪身，让那群孩子欢呼着冲过。  
“他们真可爱。”迪克感慨道，而达米安从鼻子里哼了一声。就在这时，迪克瞥见了拐角那间屋子门里面站着的人。他站在门后的阴影里，被门遮住了一半。但是他还是看清了那人的样子——红色长发，壮得像是拳击手，还有一双促狭的深蓝色眼睛。  
“老天。”迪克叫道，“拐角的大 叔是杰森•陶德！”他转过头，试图找到达米安，但是他的身边空空如也。达米安已经冲向了那扇正在合拢的门。  
“嘿，等等。”达米安气势汹汹的命令，“别关门！”  
门重重地关上了。但这显然挡不住达米安。他腾空跃起，一脚揣在了门锁上——门竟然纹丝不动。  
“你爸爸没教你敲门吗？”杰森幸灾乐祸的声音从门后传来，“老迪克也没教你？”  
“达米安！”迪克赶了上来，拦住想继续对门施暴的达米安。门后清晰可辨地传来了杰森的大笑声，“蝙蝠女？迪基，你简直是个奇迹。”  
迪克没有被面罩遮住的那部分脸上显露出红色，他干笑了一声，“听着，杰森，开门。我们需要谈谈。”  
“不。”杰森闷闷地拒绝，“我不想让一个这么丑的蝙蝠女进我的门。”  
迪克的所有话都被噎回了他的嗓子里。他憋着气叫道，“我不丑！”  
“哦，没错，你美极了。”杰森窃笑着，“你和那臭小子可以去参加万圣节最美情侣变妆大赛，就在两个街区外的广场上，好走不送。”  
“我知道你在干什么，杰森。”迪克坚持不懈地说着，“你给那些穷孩子和孤儿发糖，我看到你的眼神了，你躲在门后面，看着他们的欢呼雀跃的小小的背影——你想让他们开心，我知道……”  
“好了好了，迪基。”杰森不耐烦地插进话来，“拿着你的意淫去下一家要糖吧，我是不会给你们俩糖的。”  
“为什么！”迪克的脸垮了下来，“我也曾经是个穷孩子啊！我也是孤儿！”  
“你是个懦夫，陶德！”达米安终于忍不住怒骂道，“有本事就开门！我保证揍得你——”  
“布拉布拉布拉——”杰森懒洋洋地打断他的话，“不管你说什么，小子，我就不开门。”  
“等等。”迪克拦住想要再进行一番破坏的达米安，“我知道你想要什么，杰森！”  
杰森饶有兴趣地哼了一声，达米安也停下了动作，疑惑地看像迪克。迪克深吸了一口气，敲了敲门，捏着嗓子问道，“先生，Trick Or Treat？”  
“这才是我的好女孩。”杰森满意地说，拉开了门，“来，拿着，赏你的。”  
迪克的糖袋子被瞬间塞满了。  
“嘿，我的呢！”达米安不满地叫道。  
“你爸爸那么有钱，你去和他要吧。”红发的男人斜着嘴角笑道，把门重重地摔在了他们脸上。  
“现在我们把这些糖送到韦恩科技实验室，让他们帮忙分析一下成分。”迪克抱着他的糖袋子，“唉，我的糖……”他心碎地叹了口气。  
“我以为你信任他。”达米安抬起头。  
“信任杰森•陶德？”迪克喷了口气，“不，绝不。我才不会相信一个试图把我剥光了录视频的人。绝不！”

5.布鲁斯•韦恩的露馅

达米安是在从史蒂芬妮家里出来时发现那个家伙的。史蒂芬妮是他们的家族成员惊喜拜访第一站。刚进门，他们就被史蒂芬妮炮轰一样的拥抱和拍照袭击得头重脚轻。迪克被她强拉着去化了妆（“蝙蝠女怎么能这么不修边幅地出门，你逗我呢！”），史蒂芬妮也穿上了自己的蝙蝠女制服，两个人搂在一起，拍了好多张合照。当他们走出门的时候，迪克的脸上浓妆艳抹，像是在梦游一样恍恍惚惚。  
“我得去把这东西洗掉……”他告诉达米安，向着最近的那家快餐店冲去。达米安抱着手臂，站在街道上等他。路过的男男女女不时停下对他的造型发表一番惊叹，或者是掏出手机猛拍。达米安骄傲地抬着下巴，抱着手臂，对所有人爱理不理。  
就在这时，他看到他们的跟踪者。那家伙带着一顶落伍的帽子，穿着灰色大衣，整张脸都被衣领和帽子遮住了。他仅仅抓住了这么一个影像。当他感到不对，向着原先那人站着的地方望去时，那人已经无影无踪了。  
迪克一手抓着一只甜筒从快餐店里走了出来，他笑眯眯地蹲下身子，把其中一个递给达米安。达米安抬起头，迪克的睫毛上还带着水珠。  
“嘿，怎么了？”迪克问道。  
“没事。”他回答。  
第二次看到那个家伙，是在德雷克的家门口。那家伙把犯罪小巷的老剧院买了下来，作为自己的基地——格雷森抬起头，满怀感慨地看着那栋建筑物，嘴里嘟囔着什么。他和布鲁斯在这里曾经有过一段故事，关于马奇•马龙——他大概太沉浸于回忆里，甚至没有注意到不远处路灯照不到的地方潜伏着的那个家伙。  
达米安确信那是他最初怀疑的那个人。黑色的大衣和帽子在黑暗中几乎分辨不清，更别提相貌了。但是他看到两个闪光的圆形东西，好像是一副老式的风镜。似乎是感应到他的视线，那个人突然向后退去，消失在了阴影之中。他皱起眉，犹豫着是否应该追过去。  
而迪克猛拍了一下他的后背，说：“别怕呀，达米安。提米不会对你怎么样的！”  
德雷克，哼。达米安冷哼了一声。昂首挺胸地敲了敲门。语音系统告诉他们德雷克先生现在不在家，但系统识别出了他们，并已经给他们照相发送给了德雷克先生。  
一分钟后语音系统里传出了提姆的声音。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他听起来正在地上打滚，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“你好，提米。”迪克轻快地问候道，“你不在家吗？”  
“我在香港。”提姆总算停下了狂笑，他一边咳嗽一边回答， “韦恩企业的事情——很抱歉。”  
“咳。”达米安装模作样地清了清嗓子，“所以说，没有糖？”  
“我以为他永远不会过万圣节。”提姆压低了声音，似乎是在对迪克说悄悄话。但显然，达米安也听到了。他暴躁地踢了一下地面，最终还是决定不要对一个传递语音的机器发火。  
“你们可以进去坐坐。”提姆说，“识别系统会认出你们的。希望你们玩得开心，拜。”  
他的声音就此消失了。  
“没有糖。”达米安等语音系统彻底静默下来时重复道，露出了狞笑，“所以，让我们捣蛋吧。”  
当大忙人，韦恩企业的超级少年代言人提姆•德雷克从香港回来时，他会发现自己的宝贝笔记本电脑上被贴满了各种各样的粉色爱心小贴纸。整栋楼空白的外墙上被用涂鸦喷漆画上了巨幅壁画，其内容是一个满脸是泪的提姆被一个巨大的达米安踩在脚下。最下面还有一行歪歪扭扭的小字，来自迪克：对不起，提姆，我拦不住他。  
去过卡珊德拉，海伦娜和莱斯利医生家里之后，他们最终去了芭芭拉那里。达米安的装扮引起了惊呼，而迪克受到了应有的惩罚，并被警告一定要把整套制服洗干净完好无损地送回来。  
“我开始觉得你穿这件衣服也不错，迪克。”芭芭拉在送他们出门的时候小声调笑，“也许等布鲁斯正式当回蝙蝠侠，你可以考虑一下做蝙蝠女。我想史蒂芬妮很乐意当夜翼。”  
“唔，啊……”迪克支支吾吾，“你在开玩笑，是吗，芭布斯。”  
“当然了。”芭芭拉大笑起来，“已经很晚了，快回家吧，捣蛋双熊！”  
“捣蛋双熊，我喜欢这个名字。”在向回走的路上，迪克若有所思地说，“也许我们应该保留这个名字。”他看向一边，试图征求达米安的意见。可那孩子又消失不见了。  
“达米安？”他叫道，紧张地四处张望。夜已经很深了，钟楼附近行人稀少，路灯也不够亮，到处都昏暗不清。  
“我在这里！”达米安怒气冲冲的声音从不远处传来。迪克向着声音的方向跑去，总算看到了男孩的身影。他正和一个高大的男人拉拉扯扯，几乎要打起来。  
“你干什么呀达米安。”迪克慌张地问道。  
“这个人跟踪我们很久了！”达米安叫道，跳上跳下地试图扯开男人的大衣，看看他的真实面目，“他有什么阴谋，我敢肯定！”  
“你在说什么呀，达米安。”迪克疑惑极了，“这不就是你爸爸吗。”  
就在这时，达米安总算打掉了男人的帽子，布鲁斯的脸暴露在了灯光下，他戴着一副老式的风镜。达米安半是愤怒半是惊讶地吸了口气，“父亲？”  
“达米安。”布鲁斯沉稳地问候道，“迪克。”  
“你为什么一直跟踪我们！”达米安叫道，“你又为什么会知道他在跟踪我们！”他转过头，对迪克怒吼。  
“我把杰森的糖果送去化验的时候，在实验室遇到了布鲁斯。”迪克回答道，“你懒得上楼，所以在大厅里等着。记得吗。”  
“我不是懒得上楼，我有别的事情要做。”达米安纠正道，“门卫把他养的狗带来了。”  
“好吧。”迪克耸耸肩，“总之，在你和狗狗玩的时候，我和你爸爸，呃，聊了一会儿。他说他也很想和我们一起要糖，可我怕他和我们一起去，你会觉得拘束。所以最终他决定跟在我们后面。”  
达米安看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯点了点头，“我怕被人认出来，所以伪装了一下。”他摘下风镜，耸了耸肩，“灰色幽灵——我猜你不知道那是什么，过时的老东西了。”  
“哈哈，怎么会。”迪克亲热地搂过布鲁斯，然后又揽住达米安，“我给达米安讲过灰色幽灵的故事，然后我们还看过电影呢。”  
“我在看电影的时候睡着了。”达米安小声嘟囔，抬起眼睛看向布鲁斯，带着一丝微妙的歉意。  
“化验结果出来了。”布鲁斯在迪克耳边说道，“那些是货真价实的高档糖果。”  
迪克微笑起来，眼睛弯成两条缝。他低下头，趁达米安不注意，在男孩的脸颊上重重亲了一口。接着他抬起头，在布鲁斯的脸颊上也亲了一口。  
“灰色幽灵，蝙蝠女和夜翼！”他叫道，“我们最棒——”  
“格雷森！你的口红没有洗干净！”达米安怒吼道。  
所以最终阿尔弗雷德给他们展示的那张合照上，他们三个扭成一团。夜翼一拳打在蝙蝠女的脸上，而灰色幽灵表情扭曲地试图把两个人分开。  
没错，阿尔弗雷德。他一直开车跟着他们。否则谁来在深夜载这三个家伙回家呢。老管家只是正好带着相机，并且把所有精彩的瞬间都拍了下来而已。


End file.
